


And when you dream

by calerine



Category: Arashi (Band), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino as the 12th Doctor and Sho as his companion. With one blink-and-miss-it Ohno cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when you dream

**00**  
  
A British police box crash-lands in Sho’s tiny bedroom on New Years Eve. It destroys Sho’s computer in the process (of both landing and  _Kohaku_ ).  
  
He also very nearly has a heart attack from the shock. Thank God he works out. This means instead of dying, twenty-eight year old Sakurai Sho only spends the next ten minutes gulping air like an asthmatic fish out of water.  
  
*  
  
He should have seen this coming. Eleven regenerations later and he is finally not British. (Well, not that he is complaining, because really the human race is so large and huge and full of things he’s still only heard of.)  
  
The TARDIS lurches violently to the right and he scrambles for purchase against the controls.  
  
Then there is sound of something exploding, and one very undignified screech.  
  
*  
  
“Call me Doctor! Though I am  _still_  not quite sure what I am a doctor of.” The Doctor throws himself on Sho’s floor. He lands neatly in the strip between Sho’s bed and his blue box.  
  
“Ri-right. Doctor, how di-”  
  
“Nino.”  
  
There is a small part of Sho that feels immensely satisfied when the man seems to look as surprised as Sho feels.  
  
“I mean, how di-did you- wait, what?”  
  
“Nino. My name is Nino now.”  
  
“Yo-you just said to call you Doctor,” Sho asks, slowly coming to terms with the strange, small Japanese man sitting on his carpet.  
  
“Well, changed my mind. I’m still cooking you se-”  
  
And at that, the Doctor (the Nino?) suddenly hiccups violently, sending stream of stardust bursting into the air, and onto Sho’s lap.  
  
*  
  
Sho’s hostel mates’ party next door turn ominously silent.  
  
Before Sho can make an excuse to lock himself in the bathroom and let Nino deal with his unreasonable and incredibly intimidating hostel mates, Nino grabs hold of his wrist and manhandles him into the police box.  
  
*  
  
Later, when Nino has curled himself into a seat near the controls, feeling more anti-social than he has for centuries (strange how you can  _never_  tell with regenerations), Sho will scowl at him.  
  
“You broke my computer,” he will accuse, thinking about how much longer it will take him to pay off the installments for his textbooks.  
  
“And you are so  _human_.” The way he says the word, it is as if being human were an extremely unfortunate issue. “The whole of time and space at your fingertips and you want me to pay for your lousy toy.” Nino scowls just as irately, as if  _Sho_  had been the one who had crashed into Nino’s room and broken  _his_  computer into smithereens.  
  
  
  
 **01**  
  
“Why couldn’t I have had a more interesting companion this time,” Nino grumbles when Sho suggests the Edo period.  
  
“Why couldn’t you have crashed into someone  _else’s_  wall and broken someone  _else’s_ computer,” Sho snaps right back, still sore. “And  _you_  were the one who threw me into the TARDIS.”  
  
They go to the Edo period, no more questions asked.  
  
*  
  
The forests are in a devastating state. Acres upon acres of smoldering, dead land. Mounds of dirt, and graves marked only by flimsy strips of sawdust.  
  
Beside Sho, Nino trembles with such intensity.  
  
The way he grits out, small and dangerously quiet “you humans, stupid stupid stupid, _idiots_ ” makes Sho wants to run and hide. Instead, he finds himself right behind Nino’s heels as the Doctor takes such measured steps across the burnt dirt of the ground.  
  
(It strikes Sho that Nino could destroy entire worlds if he didn’t hold himself with such control.)  
  
*  
  
The trees are crying.  
  
Sho hears their weeping when Nino presses his fingertips - blackened with soot - against Sho’s temples. It is a sorrow, a dull blade, that saws through his joints, like an arthritis.  
  
Nino’s fingers leave Sho’s cheekbones darkened. (They come away stained with tears).  
  
*  
  
It is Sho who finds an instrument deep beneath the roots.  
  
“Nino,” he calls. “Look here.” He gestures to the pulsing machine. “You brought us to the correct point in time and space right? I am certain we didn’t have this sort of technology in the Edo period.”  
  
The Doctor whips out his screwdriver and sonics the steaming hulk of machine. It seems to be held together only by sheer will and a swirling red aura.  
  
“Ah,” Nino breathes, eyes flying across reading. He is already pacing, head low and shoulders pulled tight together. “Fogrith technology. This is what is causing the massive destruction; it’s not  _simply_  the deforestation.”  
  
“Wait, what does that mean? What is it doing?” Sho feels as if he is grasping desperately at the straws of the reality he knows.  
  
One long tremor runs under the soles of his feet and all the way up his spine. Very suddenly and unfortunately, Sho has his answer in the form of a bulking form towering above them.  
  
*  
  
Sho prides himself in being physically ready for running after buses and making essay deadlines.  
  
But struggling with an alien to stall time hadn’t been on the agenda.  
  
“Nino, will you  _please_.”  
  
“Hold him down, Sho-chan! I’m almost done!”  
  
Grunting, Sho throws his entire body weight at the alien pressing against his ribs.  
  
“THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUDDEN ENDEARMENTS!”  
  
*  
  
Sho supposes getting a medal for public service in the year 1666 is quite an achievement to crow about.  
  
Across the room, he spots Nino feeling up a sunburnt official.  
  
Well, time lords will be time lords.  
  
  
  
 **03**  
  
The time-traveling was all good and thrilling and everything but Sho is always infinitely grateful when they landed.  
  
*  
  
“Do you want to go out for a bit?” Nino asks, grinning. “I’ve got the TARDIS in the middle of all the galaxies. If you want to pop out for a look-see, I’ll hold on to your ankles if you like.”  
  
There is something to Nino’s grin that spells trouble. But Sho, too used to his half-recluse, half-charismatic alien of a traveling companion, disregards the logical part of his brain.  
  
Nino has only the TARDIS door just flung open when Sho is clamoring to get back in, completely drained of color.  
  
  
  
 **+1**  
  
“Sho-chan, zigzag portal… big blue - button and… wiggle the wriggly bit.”  
  
“Do it yourself.”  
  
“I’m… about to beat the boss! You can - choose our next destination -”  
  
Beat.  
  
“Sho-kun.  _Please_?”  
  
“ _Fine_.”  
  
  
 **end (maybe.)**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Note: According to Wikipedia: "It was during the Edo period that Japan developed an advanced forest management policy. Increased demand for timber resources for construction, shipbuilding and fuel had led to widespread deforestation, which resulted in forest fires, floods and soil erosion. In response the shogun, beginning around 1666, instituted a policy to reduce logging and increase the planting of trees. The policy mandated that only the shogun and daimyo could authorize the use of wood.")


End file.
